


Холодно!

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fade (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Джону холодно.Посвящается Рюик ^^
Relationships: Jon Underdown/Watanabe Rui





	Холодно!

— Руи, ты можешь курить быстрее? Тут холодно!  
— Потерпи пять минут.

Руи в очередной раз затягивается — медленно и со вкусом. Джон стоит рядом, приплясывая и стуча зубами. Руи ловит его жалобный взгляд, но докуривать не торопится. Вдруг Джон оказывается рядом с ним и резким движением расстегивает на нем куртку.

— Ты обалдел?!  
— У меня руки мерзнут, — говорит Джон, просовывая руки Руи под куртку. — Я перчатки потерял. А ты тут куришь уже три часа.

Его теплое дыхание обдает лицо. Руки — действительно очень холодные — скользят по спине, норовя проскользнуть уже не только под куртку, но и под водолазку. Руи поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с Джоном. От мягкого взгляда ореховых глаз становится немного теплее. И его губы так близко. Неприлично близко…

— Ты что де…

Руи не успевает договорить. От губ Джона пахнет зеленым чаем, который он пил за ужином, они такие невероятно мягкие, нежные, настойчивые, страстные.

Джон наконец отстраняется от него. И по-кошачьи улыбается. «Еще раз так сделаешь — я тебе врежу», — хочет сказать Руи, но вместо этого берет Джона за отвороты куртки и жадно припадает к его губам. Руки Джона уже пробрались под все слои одежды и теперь оглаживали спину Руи.

— Прекрати… — выдыхает Руи.  
— Если я замерзну и окоченею прямо тут, будешь сам виноват. — Джон явно не собирается убирать руки. — Простыну — петь не смогу. Правильно говорят, что курить вредно.  
— Ладно, я куплю тебе новые перчатки.  
— А так теплее, — улыбается Джон.

У Руи мелькает мысль, что если он поддастся искушению в третий раз, то дальше ситуация совсем уже выйдет из-под контроля. Но когда Джон снова наклоняется к нему, он даже не пытается увернуться. Как-то это все неправильно. Хотя они и пили только чай. Что-то туда подмешивают, не иначе.

— Пойдем ко мне, — выдыхает Джон, обдав горячим нетерпеливым дыханием ухо Руи.

«Да ты совсем уже?! Иди ты!.. домой!» — хочет сказать Руи, но произносит совсем другое:

— Нет. Мне собак кормить надо. — И дальше уже, совсем позабыв обо всем: — Пойдем ко мне. Правда, у меня обогреватель сломался.  
— Фигня. — Джон опять улыбается. — Не замерзнем.  
— И как ты собираешься греться?

Джон вдруг немного отстраняется от него и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Вот ты вроде американец… Ну, наполовину американец. А народной нашей мудрости, унаследованной нами от индейцев, не знаешь!  
— Какой еще мудрости? «Не пои Джона зеленым чаем»?  
— Нет. Другая мудрость.  
— Какая?

Джон крепко обнимает его и прижимает к себе, шепчет на ухо:

— Два индейца под одним одеялом никогда не мерзнут.


End file.
